


I WIsh It Happened Different

by FireCrackerBlake



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26860174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireCrackerBlake/pseuds/FireCrackerBlake
Summary: Canon divergence from the main story where Kuvira has a child
Relationships: Baatar Jr./Kuvira (Avatar), Korra/Kuvira (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	I WIsh It Happened Different

**Author's Note:**

> The chapter is a little short. But tomorrows will be longer i promise.

Kuvira and Baatar walked through the destroyed lower ring of Ba Sing Se. They were surveying the land in order to rebuild it. There was a scream Baatar jumped as Kuvira went running towards the scream metal bending the blade from her bracelet. She rounded the corner to see a child holding up a metal beam. Kuvira ran putting the blade back, bending the beam away from the child. Kuvira looked down at the child as Baatar came around the corner. “Hello there little one.” Kuvira said, kneeling down in front of the child, they couldn’t have been older than 2 at least. “Kuvira is everything alright?” Baatar came kneeling next to her. The boy looked at both of them with tears in his eyes. He jumped into Kuvira’s arms and started sobbing.

Kuvira knew he must be an orphan so she kissed his head rubbing his back to calm him down. “Don’t worry little one we’ll take care of you.” Baatar looked at his commander with a soft smile. “I didn’t expect you to have a child this soon Vira.” Kuvira let out a small chuckle picking the boy up and walking back towards the place they were staying. “Vira he needs a name.” Baatar said as he noticed the child fell asleep in Kuvira’s arms. “I suppose he does.’ She paused. “I like the name Quinn. What do you think Baatar?” She looked at him with a soft look in her eyes, one he had never seen. “Quinn is a great name Vira.” He opened the door to the inn where they were staying at Kuvira, put Quinn to bed kissing his forehead as she pulled the blanket over him. “You’ll make a great mother Vira.” Baatar kissed her cheek staring down at her child. 

Kuvira looked up from the floor of her cell remembering how she met her son. She wanted to see him, he was only 5. At least she knew he was safe in the Avatars care. “Quinn I'm sorry for everything.” She whispered into the open air of her cell. Tears fell from her cheeks as she quietly sang happy birthday to her son that was miles away.


End file.
